Guessing An Olicity Fanfic
by littlechinesegirl16
Summary: "I can't believe you did this to me." She whispered. "I'm sorry! it was a mistake!" He said, pleading her to accept his apology. "I can't wait all my life, Oliver. Its either me or her. Choose now." ... "My only mistake was trusting YOU."


Guessing

An Olicity FanFiction by Chloe Jacklyne Lao

_***Felicity's POV***_

I was at the park across my parents' condo, waiting for Oliver to pick me up. It was half past 8, and he still hasn't gotten here when agreed to meet at 8. After waiting for an hour and a half, I finally decided to just go home.

When I was at the gate of the park, I saw some guys there, and it looked like they were drunk. I lowered my head and speed walked out of the park. When I was nearly passed them, one of them grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Hey, pretty girl." The guy who had a hold of my arm said. "What's a girl like you doing here?"

"Nothing." I said sternly. "Now please let go of my arm."

"Ooooh, a feisty one aren't you?"

"I said, let go!" as I shouted that I brought my knee to his groin. He grabbed hold of his center and let go of my arm. I punched the other guy in the face, breaking his nose and spin kicked, hitting him in the head. When the other one was passed out I ran out of the park and called the police.

I entered my parents' condo unit and ran to my father's office. He looked up and saw my distraught face and his face immediately fell. I told him what happened and he called the police and asked them if the men who attacked me were already captured. Once dad was finished with his conversation in the phone, my mother entered his office and enveloped me in a hug.

"Oh, Happy, are you okay? I heard on the news."

"I'm fine, mom." I said and smiled at her. "It's on the news?"

"Yes. Wasn't Oliver supposed to pick you up?"

I just shrugged at her and said, "I'm going to take a shower and get to sleep."

_***Oliver's POV***_

I was hanging out at Sara's place. Her parents and sister were out so we had the whole place to ourselves. So since we had nothing to do, we made-out. The TV was on and while she was kissing down my neck, the TV flashed with the words _BREAKING NEWS_.

I instantly pushed Sara off me when I saw Felicity's face plastered in the news.

"Isn't that your girlfriend?" She said.

"Yeah, it is. What time is it?"

"10. Why?"

"Shoot. I was supposed to meet Felicity 3 hours ago!"

I left the Lance's Residence and drove my car to Queens Condominium. When I arrived, I rode the elevator all the way to the penthouse. I knocked on the door and Governor Smoak opened the door. When he saw it was me, he threw dagger-like glares at me.

"Uhm, Good Evening, Governor Smoak. Is Felicity here?" I asked sheepishly.

"NO. She isn't." he said in a stern voice.

"Yes she is." Felicity's little brother, Patrick, said.

"Yeah," Patrick's twin sister, Trixie, continued. "She's in her room. Resting."

Their father just sighed and opened the door to let me in.

"Thank you, Sir."

I climbed up the stairs and walked all the way to the end of the hallway to Felicity's room. The double doors of her room had her name engraved on it with gold paint. I knocked on the door and entered. I passed the lounging area of her room and turned right to where her bed was.

She was asleep, with her hair splayed all over her pillows. I brushed a few hairs covering her face. I kissed her forehead and she stirred. She opened her eyes slowly and suddenly I was drowning in deep sapphire blue eyes.

"Hey." I said in a really low voice.

She smiled and said, "Hey." In a drowsy voice. She rubbed her eyes awake and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you," I answered her question. "You ok? I heard on the news that you were attacked by some drunken guys."

"I'm fine. I kicked the crap out of them, though." She answered smugly.

I chuckled under my breath and then sighed. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I just totally spaced."

"It's okay."

"What did I do to get a girl like you?"

"You kicked a soccer ball in my direction that nearly hit me."

I laughed at what she said and kissed on her forehead again.

"You should rest. I'll make it up to you tomorrow. I promise."

"Scouts honor?"

"Scouts honor."


End file.
